landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Tier
Note: Landmark currently has four tiers and the common way to abbreviate the tiers is to use the letter T and a number as such: T1 (tier 1), T2, T3, T4. The word tier has been carried over into Landmark from the Everquest games developed by Sony Online Entertainment. In those games it is used to describe a range of levels for zones and items and is not always precise. For example, a character in EQ2 starts in a beginner zone and may find quests and items that are useful from the moment they start until level nine; that zone would be referred to as a Tier 1 zone. The materials needed to craft Tier 1 armor (in EQ2) can be located by going to a zone that is appropriate for questing in the same level range (eg. a 1-9 zone to make armor for characters around the same levels), but some of the same materials might be used to craft the next tier of armor. The same hold true at this stage in the development of Landmark. You will find that you need T1 materials to make your first axe, and perhaps some T1 materials for the next upgrade, even though the primary components are T2. Tiers in Landmark At this early stage in development, the use of the word tier describes harvesting tools, like picks, axes, and sickles, and the materials you'll use to craft and build with. Because the game is still in a beta phase, that may hold true or it could change. Likewise, combat has not yet been added (as of Aug 2014) so we have yet to see any weapons or gear that might also use the tier system. At this time, we have four tiers in Landmark and materials are currently located on different islands. If you visit a spire, you'll see the tier of materials that can b found on each island next to the name. For example, Wetlands is a Tier 1 island and pit is a Tier 4 island. Tiers in Landmark are not levels Since Landmark is not a typical level-driven MMO and your character does not have a level, there are no restrictions on when a player can use any tool from any tier. For example, five minutes after creating a character and logging in for the first time, you can meet another player and they can hand you a mithril pick (made with the highest tier materials for picks) and you can walk off and use it immediately. The lack of levels in Landmark is unlikely to change, as the development team working on the game has stated they are trying to avoid the "bottle necks" that is often caused by content tied to the concept of levels. Tiers are progressive and flexible While the harvesting tools in Landmark have no levels associated with them that limit who can use them, the tiers themselves represent a type of progression. Because players have no level for their charcaters, the use of items of each tier is not bound by levels and therefore rather flexible. For example, the first tool you might make is a pick. Copper is a tier one Finding the Harvesting Tiers As soon as you create a character and log into Landmark for the first time, you are randomly placed on a T1 island, so that you can gather the materials you need to make better tools and craft a claim flag. When you're ready to craft a set of T2 tools or want to build any of the crafting stations, you will need to find the next tier island. You can do this by going to a Spire.